Make a Wish
by megaluna2
Summary: Hermione is infinitely happy with Ron. Then why does Harry tempt her so much? Throw in a seductive Draco and what have isn't a love triangle-it's square. R&R! Reasonally Rated.


Almost forgot the...DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own any of these characters, or the setting. There, sort but sweet and to the point. I mean, it's kinda late and everyone else is asleep so I wanna join them in the Land of Dreams.  
  
Hermione leaned on Ron's shoulder, they were outside, sitting by the lakeside and enjoying each other's company. She snaked an arm around his and cuddled in closer, "Hey, Ron. There's a shooting star." she pointed.  
  
Ron smiled and whispered into her ear, "Make a wish."  
  
Herione closed her eyes and wished, hoping that it would come true. She lifted her chin to give her red-headed knight-in-shining-armor a kiss. "Ron, what did you wish for?"  
  
He looked a her, a lopsided grin on his freckled face, "It just came true."  
  
Giving Ron a playful punch, Hermione grinned, the past year with Ron had been amazing. There was no other word for it, he had made her happier than she had ever thought possible, and Hermione wouldn't give that up for anything. She pulled her sweater tighter around herself, it was the middle of winter, but spring was coming nearer.   
  
"C'mon 'Mione, it's getting late. Besides I'm cold, the common room's will have a nice fire worked up."  
  
Hermione stood up, grateful to be finally headed inside, it was, after all, a bit cold outside. And that was a huge understatement. Hermione didn't like being cold either. She held onto Ron's hand as they made their way back to the castle, taking their time to get to the Gryfindor common rooms. Reaching their destination, they crashed on one of the couches. No one else was there.   
  
"The fire's so warm." Ron traced Hermione's chin with his forefinger, his other hand embedding itself in her think curly hair. He leaned in to kiss her and his tongue immediately begged to enter. Obliging to his request, Hermione opened her mouth and Ron's tongue went barging in. Their tongues danced together, performing a passionate ritual of desire.   
  
Hermione felt Ron's hands caressing her through her robes. She quickly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a black bra. Ron slid his hands around her to the clasp and undid it, pulling the bra off impatiently. Meanwhile, Hermione's nimble fingers went down the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons without much fuss. That done, Ron felt her hands reach down and unfasten his pants, unzipping them and pushing them off.  
  
Hermione shyly looked into Ron's eyes, her chocolate brown ones holding his blue ones as she hesitantly rmoved his boxers and slide her hands around him. He groaned, feeling her tighten and loosen her grip, sliding her hands up and down his length. Hermione dipped her head and he growled, her wet mouth surrounding his growing shaft, sending sensations through it that sent him out of control. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her up, "I want this to be as good for you as it is for me."  
  
He laid her back, pulling her black panties off. He traced his fingers from her neck down to the valley of her breats, stopping to give each one a gentle bite. He continued downward, playing with the patch of brown hair that covered her genitals. He walked his fingers around her lower lips, taking his time before finally pushing them into her.  
  
"Ron," Hermione gasped, the sensation of his fingers pushing in and out of her almost too much for her too handle, "Ron!"  
  
He stopped, knowing it would torture her, "Yes, dear?"  
  
She smiled slyly at him, "Keep going."  
  
Ron grinned, popping a finger in his mouth to taste her, "Mmm..." he said and got ont his knees, inserting his tongue into her. He licked around, finding her clit and rubbing it with his tongue as he added his fingers to the action. Feeling her contractions start, he stopped right before she orgasmed, causing an unhappy Hermione to growl in displeasure.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As ever, Ron."  
  
He got on top of her, positioning himself. Then he suddenly pushed into her, hard and fast. Hermione groaned and started moving with him, quickening the pace. Ron massaged her left breast with his tongue as one of his hands strayed downward, playing around with her clit.  
  
Hermione gasped, so many sensations at once. She cried out when she felt another finger invading her anus. So much pleasure at once, she was sure it should be illegal. She threaded her hands through his coarse red hair, outlining his chin.  
  
Ron moved faster, moving his hands along with him.  
  
"Oh-oh...OH! RON!" Hermione felt herself driven off the cliff.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
As the walls surrounding contracted, Ron released himself, pouring out into Hermione. He nipped at her breast one last time before taking her mouth into a fiery kiss.  
  
"Gets better every time."  
  
Hermione blushed, it did, indeed, get better every time.  
  
Together, they sat on the couch in front of the fire, basking on the warmth it gave off and the pleasant aftermath of sex. 


End file.
